slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmer S'Glue
Elmer is a character featured in the animated series Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken. Character Overview Elmer is one of many students enlisted at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten school. While a timid and harmless kid, he has a bad habit of consuming copious amounts of glue which earns him the animosity of the other kids repulsed by this habit. However, when an unlikely accident takes place, he becomes the very thing he is obsessed with and takes his vengeance on those who wronged him. Appearance Elmer first appears as a little boy with pale skin and thick spectacles that cover his eyes. He has short hair styled in a loose, upward facing fringe and wears a yellow jacket and green pants. When transformed, he becomes a giant, oozing humanoid of a white texture and a green radioactive glow enveloping him. He still retains his glasses however. Personality Elmer appears to be a timid kid who keeps to himself. Unfortunately, because of his eating habits, he is shunned by his fellow classmates and became increasingly jealous of Buttercup as she possessed ultra-super powers and despite being a hero, usually reveled in the instigation of teases towards him. When he transformed, he immediately became aggressive and destructive, targeting his rage towards other children in particular. Special Abilities Elmer does not possess much in the way of combat ability or at least a comprehensive demonstration of powers when transformed. Being composed of radioactive glue, Elmer's body is incredibly adhesive, able to completely subdue the girls despite their enhanced strength. Not only is his body extremely sticky, but he can also shift around his mass to avoid attacks, making close range attacks worthless, if not suicidal. While he does have a weakness to flour, the effects of it were not shown. Synopsis Elmer S'glue is one of the many students attending at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten school. While a harmless, well-intentioned kid with no thoughts of disobeying school rules, he has a really bad habit: eating copious amounts of school paste. This bad habit has earned him the nickname "Paste Eater" and the ire of his fellow students, not wanting to associate themselves with one of such a preference. During a building lesson with the use of glue and sticks, Elmer's habits continue to disturb the class and eventually, Mitch Mitchelson instigates an antagonizing riot towards the defenseless kid which excites Buttercup to a degree and leading her to throwing a handful of paste at his face. The ensuing chaos causes him to cry and despite Mitch instigating the event, as Buttercup mentions, the teacher, Ms. Keane, demands Buttercup to apologize. Unfortunately, she seems to have an inability to do so, tries to apologize but just scoffs, telling him to have dodged it. But before they could continue, the bell for recess rings and the kids rush out immediately. Ms Keane tends to Elmer and although she tries to comfort him, she also tells him not to eat paste as it can be an act easily imitated by the others although the rest of them are in quick disagreement. She takes away his jar and releases him outside, although he is still saddened. Outside, he pulls out another jar of glue from underneath his jacket and continues eating. However, a fly infected by radiation makes its way to the playground and dies from the dosage, plummeting into Elmer's jar and accidentally eats it. He is soon approached again by Mitch and the Floyjoydson brothers who continue to antagonize him. Unfortunately, their last shove proves to be a grave mistake as Mitch finds himself covered in glowing paste. Elmer then begins to mutate, growing and transforming into a giant humanoid composed entirely of radioactive paste. With his newfound power, Elmer immediately vents his anger against the children who antagonized him by catching them in his fingers and them shooting them into the air and destroying the school in the progress. Still filled with rage, he immediately departs for the city of Townsville to wreak more havoc, especially on other children. The Powerpuff Girls immediately rush to the scene. Unfortunately, Blossom and Bubbles soon become trapped within his mass and begin to slowly sink inside of his body, leaving Buttercup alone to face him. Despite her efforts, the girls tell their sister to simply apologize, but being the stubborn fighter she is, Buttercup refuses to negotiate. When her sisters are about to be completely consumed, she works up the energy to face him and struggles to say sorry. When it finally comes out of her mouth, he is alarmed as Buttercup finally comes clean and properly apologizes for what she did. This apology quickly quells the monster and he releases her sisters immediately, stating that an apology was all he wanted. The four return to Pokey Oaks to rebuild the school and with the assistance of Elmer's powers, quickly patches it back up. Elmer admits to having really admired Buttercup's tenacity and power as a hero and she promises to be friends with him always. Trivia *Elmer was designed and named after the school glue brand, Elmer's school glue.